


Contagious

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: He was not quite certain if he regretted it, or rejoiced his decisions.





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but I like how it is~ For the 10 days of lawlu 2018!

Getting mixed up with Mugiwara no Luffy was a horrible idea in retrospect.

Horrible, but liberating.

Law had never planned on making it out alive. Perhaps he felt he had a price to pay, atonement to be given, or perhaps he was just tired.

Tired of fighting.

But then there was Luffy. A man who never gave up despite the odds. A man who lived his life to the fullest.

(Really, Law should have seen this coming.)

Luffy - he was happiness incarnate. He made everything he did a game. (Certainly, yes, Law saw him at his lowest. Law saw him when he was angry. When he was serious. But those times were few and far between and typically involved those he considered nakama.) He made it fun. Enjoyable.

There just was this… _laughter_ in his eyes. And somehow, it was contagious.

Somehow, Law found himself enjoying life again. Wanting to.

But now that meant living with the ramifications of his actions.

As he said: tangling with Luffy was a horrible idea.


End file.
